User blog:LeMansRacer/The Need for Speed Community
The one about the Need for Speed community New Articles Over the past month, some may have noticed there have been a few new articles about members of the Need for Speed community. Hopefully you've been noticing, that's the point in them being there, and there's more to be made! What Are They For? The new ''Need for Speed'' community articles are meant to highlight the past, present, and upcoming future of the Need for Speed community. In my time as a fan of the Need for Speed series, I've seen the franchise change hands between studios, dive deep below mediocrity from its high stand as a tent pole racing series, and even participated in a fair few fan sites. Through that time, only one thing has remained - fans. There's always fans of the series, some have opinions on one aspect and others on a polar opposite, but one thing remains the same; they love a good racing game. So that's what these articles are meant to be for. They're here to showcase those that enjoy the franchise; whether that be to introduce a new audience to these super fans or make sure the people that work hard on those games we enjoy get the love they deserve. We're all fans of Need for Speed, so let's be a connected community of Need for Speed fans! Who Gets An Article? At the moment, it's all about making articles for the names, developers, websites, and fans that really shine. Everyone that deserves an article will get one, but that'll take some time. It's not a case of favouritism for who gets an article, just that some more notable members have helped generate attention for the series or offer their own unique viewpoint on the franchise. There's a lot of names out there, for certain anyone that has an event named after themselves or their content in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) will be getting one, and the same can be said for those that have had the official Need for Speed spotlight shone on them, too. Why Are They Being Made? The Need for Speed community can be a big place. I personally enjoy seeing what the community has to offer, and it has a lot to offer, but some of those things are hidden away; like they're overshadowed a little too much. This wiki has been all about the games since it was created - there's nearly thirty of them - but we've not been as good at keeping track of the other two sides of those games; those that make them and those that play them. Both sides of the games are just as important; they wouldn't be here without those that make them and there wouldn't be so many different pockets of fans without those that play them. Closing The tl;dr is these articles are for showcasing super devs and super fans. We've got articles about games, and now it's all about everything else. Song I haven't done a post in such a long time that I nearly forgot to add a song to reward those that read this far. I hope you're the kind of reader that likes electric and rock; that's my jam, I'm not as big of a fan of trap music as much as the Need for Speed community is. Anyway, here's that song. Category:Community News Category:Blog posts